


Problem Fixed

by GaeilgeRua



Series: HH's Roll-A-Drabble [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Molly is trying to figure out where everyone is going to be sleeping. Thankfully, Charlie and Hermione have a solution.





	Problem Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for Hermione's Haven January 19th Roll-A-Drabble. The pairing I received was Charlie/Hermione, and the trope was bedsharing.
> 
> It is also written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo square O1-Moscow.
> 
> This has not been beta'd other than by my Grammarly subscription. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

                                             

Molly stared at the floating board in front of her, a thoughtful look on her face. “This just won’t do,” Molly muttered as she frowned.

“What won't do?” Hermione questioned as she entered the Burrow's living room.

“This sleeping arrangement,” the older which replied.

Hermione walked over to stand behind Molly’s chair. “What are you having trouble with?”

“Well, now that Charlie is coming, and bringing someone home with him, I have to find a place for both of them.” Molly glanced back at Hermione a hopeful expression on her face. “You wouldn't mind rooming with his date, would you?”

“Well, I normally I'd say yes, but…” Hermione trailed off as a light blush dusted her cheeks, and a small grin tugged at the corners of her lips.

“What is it?” Molly questioned.

“It's not necessary for me to room with his date, I'll just share with Charlie,” Hermione replied.

Molly looked fairly scandalised. “I can't have you rooming with my son who is _finally_ bringing home a girl to meet us!”

Hermione's blush darkened as she realised what she implied. “Oh, Merlin, that came out wrong.” Taking a breath, Hermione tried again, “I—”

But she was cut off when a third voice said from behind Hermione, “What my darling fiancée is trying to say is that we have no problems sharing a bed. Problem fixed.”

Molly leapt from her seat and greeted her second eldest with a fierce hug. “Charlie! You're home!”

“Hullo, mum,” Charlie replied, returning her hug as he waited for his words to register in his mum's brain. He held up a hand to Hermione behind his mum's back and counted down from five. As he reached one, Molly's shriek nearly pierced his eardrum.

”FIANCÉE!!” Letting go of her son, she turned to face Hermione. Hands on hips, she asked, “What does he mean fiancée?”

Holding out her left hand, Hermione whispered, “Surprise?”

Molly looked down to see a delicate ring glinting from Hermione's ring finger. Her eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Charlie and Hermione. “Why didn't you tell me you were seeing each other?”

“We wanted to tell you all in person,” Hermione explained as she moved to stand next to Charlie. “This wasn't how we planned to tell everyone, but it is what it is.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Charlie added, “We only got engaged a few days ago, so we wanted to wait and tell everyone once we were all here."

“Do your mum and dad know?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes. We spent a few days with my parents before they left for their holiday to Moscow, so that's where we came from. Well, I came from my dad and mum's place. Charlie had to go have to the reserve to sign off on something which is why we didn't arrive together.”

Molly looked back and forth between the smiling couple. “You're serious?”

“Yes, mum,” Charlie chuckled.

“You're engaged? To each other?”

Hermione nodded.

The Weasley matriarch's face morphed into a massive grin as she pulled first Charlie and then Hermione into bone-crushing hugs.

“Oh, I'm so happy for you both!” She pulled back and levelled them with her patented look. “Now, you two may room together as I really have nowhere else for Charlie to go, but I want nothing happening between you two under my roof. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mrs Weasley,” Hermione replied.

“Yes, mum,” Charlie added.

“Good. Now that the sleeping arrangement is settled, I need to go start dinner for tonight.” Molly turned to make her way towards the kitchen. “You'll be sharing your old room, Charlie.”

“Thanks,” he called out as Molly disappeared through the doorway.

Once they were alone, Charlie leaned down whispered, “Think we can get away with some alone time right now?”

“No on your life,” Hermione snickered. She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes. “Maybe after everyone goes to bed.”

Charlie’s laugh rang throughout the home before he turned and wrapped Hermione in his arms. “You cheeky which. Let's make sure not to forget the silencing and locking charms, eh?”

She winked up at him. “Definitely not.”


End file.
